God Soul
|romanji = Teiku Ōbā: Goddo Sōru |name = Take Over: God Soul |user = Various |parent magic = Take Over |parent item = }} Take Over: God Soul ( ,Teiku Ōbā: Goddo Sōru lit. Confiscation: Divine Being), more simply referred to as God Soul ( , Goddo Sōru lit. Divine Being) is a form of Take Over which enables the user to take upon the form of a God, a race of extremely rare and variable beings who exist in both and and utilize their powers as if they were the user's own. Description God Soul is said to be the "Strongest Take Over Spell" (最強の接収, Saikyō no Sesshū); in ancient times, a human was capable of "taking over" a God, granting them a portion of the God's form and abilities—however, in most cases, the Take Over mage only capable of utilizing one of the God's special magics. However, by the current time, as Gods had vanished or had seemingly been hunted to near extinction with a creation of a magic known as God Slayer Magic which actually took several centuries to finally live up to its name but seemed to work fine in the past, there have been not many users of God Soul—and it is considered "a truly lost magic"; until Gods revealed themselves in the current age to the magician population with the descent of a being called , one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods- a tribe of false gods who seem to be all bark and no bite, just like the woman of who can call upon their power. This particular form of Magic allows the user to relinquish and, presumably like its kin Take Overs, absorb the God species, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. These forms allow the user to completely change their appearances into that of the gods themselves giving them control of their bodies and of their abilities. God Soul is known to be an anomaly amongst the various forms of Take Over in that it has two ways of activating- one is the traditional way of Take Over, and the other is the most utilized as very few beings can actually achieve the feat of slaying a true God without God Slayer Magic. In addition, God Soul is supposedly extremely rare, yet there seem to be millions of God Soul users running around for one reason or another- it is extremely unlikely for somebody to gain the form through the basic Take Over method in the current day and age, though it can be done. In any case, when unleashing the mighty Take Over in both methods of harnessing God Soul, the user brings the eternano particles that are all that remained of the bonded God out and superimposes them over their body, solidifying them with magical manipulation and tuning their Magic Origin with the remnants of the God, thus bringing their form into existence once more, albeit under the user's control, as they wear it as an "armour" of sorts; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. In order to initiate this magic the old fashioned way, the user must firstly defeat a living God, and then grab ahold of it, surging their Magical Aura into the God, using their magical energy to enter the God's Magic Origin and overwhelm it, quickly replacing the target's magical energy with their own, resulting in the loss of magical power causing the body to break down into eternano particles and becoming absorbed into the user's own Magic Origin. In some cases, even after being defeated, the God that the user targets will still have some willpower left, and thus a battle of fighting spirits will begin, the user and their deity fighting for dominance as the user attempts to assimilate the God. If the user loses the duel, then they could be taken over themselves, hoisting them by their own petard as the God gains a shiny new body, effectively putting them under a variant of one of their many powers known as Forced Divine Channeling (強神仲介物, Kyōshin Chūkaibutsu). Because Gods are an entirely different scale than the other monsters that a user of Take Over can assimilate, most of them are phenomenally powerful and thus are significantly more troublesome to defeat- even with their supposed kryptonite, the God Slayer Magic, victory is not guaranteed. Additionally, Gods, unlike many other beings which can be affected by Take Over, possess magical reserves and intelligence beyond nearly anything else, meaning that even if the user achieves victory, a God could hex them in their final moments, possibly killing them or even worse- because of this and above mentioned factors, proper God Soul is rarely seen. The "proper" way to harness God Soul in the current era means that the hopeful magician who wishes to use the magic is required to obtain the Divine Favour (御利益, Goriyaku) Magic Skill, a power similar to the Demon Factor which enables Take Over: Satan Soul to function properly; it's a power that constantly regulates the energy output of their Take Over form as to prevent the transformation from overloading their Magic Origin and Magic Pathways within the body. In rather rare cases –as in one in a million-, a magician is destined to obtain the power of the embodiment of a God and is thus born with the Divine Blessing regardless if they have a connection to the divine or not. However, more commonly, in order to gain a God's Divine Blessing, as Gods are revered across the world as cults of people seem to absolutely love worshipping invisible dudes in the sky, they are enshrined in order to preserve their knowledge of them for many centuries to come. As an act of gratitude, Gods would often bestow the Take Over users of the clans and their descendants who worshipped them with their Divine Blessing, enabling them to share a single form between themselves and their patron deities, effectively giving them control of their God's body. General Powers and Abilities Aspect Magic: Interestingly, as it is rumoured that Gods were involved deeply within the formation of the world- which could actually be a load of hogwash- it is said that each one of them except the false Yakuma gods possesses absolute dominance over an aspect of the world's life cycle- this power is known as Divine Command (神令, Shinrei). For example, , as the name would ever-so-subtly indicate, has an absolute rule over the fabric of time, whereas , the God of Life and Death, has control over those forces. While certain beings with powerful enough magic are able to interfere with a God's dominance over an aspect, such as a user of Arc of Time stepping into Chronos' domain, generally a God's control is unopposed. Additionally, a God is capable of dealing with people who manage to irk them, inflicting curses upon whomever they choose, the Contradiction Curse created by being known to curse the ones who deliberately contort the balance between life and death with a terrible power. Immense Physical Capabilities: Gods are known to be immensely powerful, to the point of the swing of Ikusa-Tsunagi's sword can cause a crater within the landscape of the terrain. They can probably do other things with their physical prowess, but for reasons unknown to everyone, they aren't listed here. Trivia *This magic is canon, but Per decided to expand on it in order to make it much better with almost everything written from scratch, hence why there's no mother site template. *don't ask me to write a magic article for site-wide stuff and complain about the time delays ever again Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Take Over Spells